Changes
by singing potatoes
Summary: PG13 but I might up the rating later, I'll probably change the title as well asthis one sux- Sora and Yamato meet a few years later after Matt breaks Sora's heart as a child... it's less complicated if you read it :) SORATO!! CHAPTER 3 FINALLY UP!
1. Default Chapter

I don't own digimon.  
  
Something I wrote for and friend and it's dedicated to her now. finally a chapter that's long enough for you!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Yamato! Get out here now!"  
  
"."  
  
Malcolm Ishida sighed and shook his head at the closed door that was currently distorting the overly loud music being blasted from within the room.  
  
He turned his back in defeat and headed back to the living room from which he had emerged only a few minutes ago.  
  
Stepping into the darkened room he closed the door quietly behind him and sighed again. Then remembering why he had tried to coax his teenage son from his room, he turned to the sofa, which was now oddly being occupied by someone other than his troubled son.  
  
"I'm sorry Sora, it's just difficult to get a response out of him at the moment."  
  
"It's okay, I'm sure he'll come out there sometime and I can say hello then."  
  
The tired and over-worked man smiled at the polite young girl.  
  
"You know, it will be a pleasure having you stay with us Sora."  
  
The young girl blushed at the compliment.  
  
"Now to business. As you can see this place isn't exactly huge or clean for that matter." He stated, tracing a finger along the coffee table that was currently home to three used mugs and two plates with crusts on them, and leaving a trail be hind him, showing how the coffee table had once looked.  
  
Then clapping his hands together to rid them of the dust he continued.  
  
"But I want you to make yourself at home. Whatever you need, just ask and I'll see what I can do. There's a spare room for you down the hall, right at the bottom on the left. I've put clean sheets on your bed and left you some towels and a flannel on the chair in the corner. You can do what you want decoration wise, as it's your room from now on. Okay?"  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Ishida, but you don't have to do all this for me."  
  
"I promised your mum and dad I would take care of you if they ever needed help, and that's what I'm going to do."  
  
The young girl shook her head, but smiled at the tired man.  
  
"At least let me pay. No!" She held her hand up to silence the protests. "I've already got myself a job, waitressing, so the money I get from that can go towards the bills for food and the phone and things like that. I insist." She said, staring the man down. "It's good enough of you to let me stay here, but at least let me help out a bit."  
  
"Very well, but only if you can afford it, I don't want your new job getting in the way of school work just because you feel you need to make some extra money to help us out. Anything you can give us will do just fine." They smiled at each other and stood up.  
  
"I'll show you to your room and you can unpack. The shower is just opposite your room, you know where the kitchen is and my room is next to the bathroom if you need anything. Oh and Sora." He called to her retreating back.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Don't let Yamato get you down okay?" He said, eyeing the girl warily. "He's difficult to live with, but don't take anything he says to heart too much, please?"  
  
"I won't, but I'm sure he can't be that bad. I mean, he was perfectly nice to me 6 years ago when we met then." She sighed at the memories suddenly coming back to her.  
  
"Well a lot can happen in 6 years Sora. Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight." She replied smiling as she closed the door behind her.  
  
'How different can he possibly be?' She wondered to herself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Yamato! Yamato! Open this door now!" Yelled his annoyed father bringing his fist up to the door and pounding on the chipped varnish finished piece of wood. "I mean it Yamato, I'm coming in if you don't open this door."  
  
The door swung open revealing a very annoyed, but exceedingly good looking 17-year-old with golden blonde hair, and startling blue eyes.  
  
"What?" He snapped.  
  
"We have company Yamato, aren't you going to come and say hello?"  
  
"I'm busy." He replied smirking at his father and moving to close the door in his face. But Malcolm stepped in first bringing his palm to the door and stopping his son from slamming it in his face.  
  
The blonde's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
  
"I don't want to talk to whoever it is, ok!" He said, stating the syllables of the last word clearly so that his father couldn't miss them.  
  
"Fine." Came the exasperated reply. "But before you shut yourself in your room again and then decide to sneak off to wherever you go on a night time I want a word with you."  
  
"And the word would be?"  
  
"Be nice to her Yamato."  
  
"That's more than one word." The blonde retorted. "I'm serious Yamato, she doesn't need to put up with your crap now, alright." He stated rather then asked as his own eyes narrowed just as much as his sons.  
  
"Whatever." Came the reply as the door was swiftly slammed in the stressed father's face.  
  
'Where did I go wrong with you, Yamato? I know you haven't had it easy throughout your life, but this is no way to cope. Going out and getting drunk every night and goodness knows what else you get up to.'  
  
He turned his back to the door and rested against it as he closed his eyes and let his thought's consume him.  
  
'I've tried everything to get him to snap out of this phase but nothing has worked. Instead of responding to any of the things I've done to try and help him he positively, he just goes out to clubs and brings home countless girls every week. Why can't you see that this is no way to live your life, son?'  
  
Sighing he turned to look down the hall, suddenly startled out of his thoughts by the sound of footsteps and a new voice.  
  
"Was that Yamato? Can I go in and say hi?"  
  
"He's a bit busy at the minute, Sora. Try him later okay?" He said smiling at the young girl.  
  
She'd changed a lot as to how he remembered her before.  
  
She had let her chin length hair grow down past her shoulders to her mid- back and it was the most stunning colour of red he'd ever seen. She had grown several feet as well, but that was to be expected, as she was no longer 8 years old, but 14. Her eyes how ever, remained the same. Almost as startling as his sons in their appearance, but they where the most unique colour of red he'd ever seen.  
  
"Okay. I'm going to take a shower now, is that okay?" She asked tilting her head to look up at him.  
  
"Okay Sora, but you really don't have to ask okay."  
  
"Sorry." She smiled and turned on her heel and headed towards the bathroom.  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
I'd been staying with Ishida's for over a week now and I'd never felt more at home. I had yet to talk to or even see, for that matter, Yamato, but Mr. Ishida, or Malcolm as he asked me to call him, assured me it was nothing personal and that Matt was just busy.  
  
I knew it was a lie.  
  
Still I couldn't force someone who was never in when I was to talk to me.  
  
I swung my legs over the side of my bed and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes again. It was Sunday morning and I'd decided to get up early and do a bit of spring-cleaning.  
  
I'd been attempting to clean every night after I'd got home from the café where I waitressed, but every time I picked up a duster and some polish Malcolm would insist I left it for him to do. So this morning I decided that I'd get up early, clean the house and cook them some breakfast, in the way of a thank you for letting me stay with them.  
  
I got out of bed and pulled on an old pare of jeans that were worn at the knee's and a white tank top. Then sliding my slippers on I stepped quietly out into the hall.  
  
Walking towards the kitchen I heard the quiet snores coming from Malcolms room and also from Matt's.  
  
'Maybe today I'll finally get to say hi to him.' I smiled to myself as I walked past his room and almost broke my neck on a pair of knickers and what appeared to be a skirt, but for lack of material to confirm it, I wasn't sure.  
  
I looked around the living room and hallway only to be greeted by the sight of numerous pieces of clothing hanging from different items of furniture.  
  
'Whose are all of these?' I wondered to myself. Glancing round I noticed that the items seemed to lead to Matt's room.  
  
Blushing slightly, I turned my head and stepped around the mess into the kitchen.  
  
Opening the cupboard under the sink I pulled out a dust cloth and the polish and tried to suppress the feeling that I was now experiencing.  
  
'I will not get jealous. I will not get jealous.' I repeated to myself.  
  
The problem was that I was getting jealous.  
  
I didn't want to, I mean I hadn't seen Matt since I was 8 and the last time I saw him I'd hated him so much.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Has anyone seen Matt?" I asked, glancing round the holiday site where our two families were currently staying.  
  
"No we haven't, sweetheart. Why don't you go look for him."  
  
"Okay." I squeaked, running off in the direction that I knew he'd be.  
  
"Be careful, Sora." My mum called after me.  
  
"I will be!" I yelled as I reached the edge of the small forest surrounding the campsite.  
  
I bounded through the forest. I knew where he would be, in his secret place.  
  
I grinned to myself as I stumbled over the large upturned tree roots.  
  
I was the only person he'd told about his secret place. No one but he and I knew and he'd made me promise not to tell anyone, it was our secret place now.  
  
Slowing down to a walk I turned the corner just a few minutes away from my destination. Then Matt I would talk again. I loved being with Matt; he treated me so differently from everyone else.  
  
He'd talk to me like I was all grown up. That's why I liked him.  
  
I giggled to myself.  
  
He liked me too, he said so, and although I wasn't sure he meant the same way as I did, but he still said I was cute.  
  
I started to run again.  
  
Last night we'd stayed out here for ages. He was teaching me how to swim. Matt said I was getting really good. I'd giggled. I did that a lot around him.  
  
I rounded the corner and stopped dead in my tracks.  
  
This wasn't Matt.  
  
At first I'd thought it was a mistake, maybe I'd taken a wrong turn, but no as I looked around I realised I hadn't. This was OUR secret place.  
  
Then I'd thought that someone else had found it, someone had found our secret place, so we'd have to find a new one, but what I saw next broke my heart. My belief in love and everything good shattered with this moment.  
  
This was OUR secret place and someone else was here. But they hadn't found the place because there was Matt, laughing and joking and kissing another girl in OUR secret place.  
  
I didn't know how long I stood there watching the two of them but I suddenly felt like I wanted to run. Run away from everything I'd just seen everything I'd felt for him.  
  
I tripped over a branch as I tried to get away from that place and I heard Matt call out as he realised I was there. But I was too upset to care.  
  
I was eight years old and in love with someone who didn't feel anything for me. So I ran. Back to the campsite and away from him. Whenever the opportunity came up to see him again after that day, I'd always pretended I was ill to get out of it.  
  
  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I sighed as I moved around the small apartment cleaning the dust off the various unmatching pieces of furniture.  
  
It wasn't so bad anymore otherwise there'd have been no way I would have come to stay with his dad and him.  
  
I was over him, I knew that much. I mean I'd been eight years old and I'd had a crush on a cute boy who was a good four years older than me, but some of what I'd felt that night was still there.  
  
Shaking my head, I smiled to myself as I emptied the dirty over-flowing washing basket into the washer. I'd had fun with him though. No one had ever been able to make me laugh as much as Matt had done and even if he'd hurt me by finding someone else, I didn't mind so much, now.  
  
I just wanted to see him again and apologize, well I doubted if he'd even remember that day, and me but all the same I'd avoided him for over six years now and I thought that apologizing and seeing him again was something I needed to do. For my own piece of mind if for nothing else.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
An hour later and I'd cleaned the entire apartment, excluding the rooms from top to bottom and everything looked a lot brighter than it had done before.  
  
I'd also been down to the shops and got some items for breakfast and I was currently cooking ten sausages for our breakfast.  
  
As I tipped the sausages onto a plate and put them in the warm oven I heard a door click open and somebody wandering down the hall to the bathroom.  
  
A couple of minutes later I heard another pair of footsteps emerge from one of the rooms and walk towards the kitchen.  
  
The footsteps stopped before they even got past the living room.  
  
"Where the hell are my clothes!" Erupted from the room only seconds later.  
  
I'd jumped at the sudden outburst, but recovered quickly as I made my way out to the next room to explain that I'd gathered them up and put them in the bathroom so no one tripped over them.  
  
I stepped out into the living room and nearly gasped in shock as I saw a half naked man standing in the middle of the room looking like he could kill.  
  
Was this really Matt, the same Matt who'd only been a foot and a half taller than me when I was eight. No way this could be him.  
  
As I stood there and stared at the guy I decided it had to be him. He had the same golden blonde hair, although he had let it grow out a bit. He also had the same ocean blue eyes. This was Matt, but wow! Had he ever changed.  
  
Shaking my head slightly I opened my mouth to explain.  
  
"Well?" He asked, his arms folded over his broad chest. "Who the hell are you and what have you done with my clothes? Are you an ex of mine or something, or did dad finally hire a maid?"  
  
I raised my eyebrows and looked at him unbelievingly, trying to take in everything he'd just said.  
  
I opened my mouth to speak again.  
  
"My name is Sora, you might remember me from about six years ago. Your clothes are in the bathroom, where I put them so that I wouldn't trip over them and wake you all up. No I'm not an ex of yours and no I am not the maid, although I have tidied up for you both."  
  
I took a deep breath and looked at him expectantly.  
  
But he just stood there for a while longer and then turned on his heel and walked towards the bathroom.  
  
I stood there staring after him for a few seconds trying to work out what had just happened.  
  
'That was definitely NOT the meeting I was hoping for.'  
  
I started to turn round but didn't even get as far as the settee when I heard footsteps walking back down the hallway and towards the door.  
  
I turned my head to see my old crush and some girl, who I assumed was his girlfriend exiting the apartment hand in hand.  
  
I shook my head and returned to the kitchen.  
  
Had I just caught him in a bad mood? Or was this what Malcolm had been warning me about? Had he really changed that much since I'd last seen him.  
  
I returned to my cooking and was just tipping the fried bread onto the plate as another set of footsteps made themselves heard and a few seconds later Malcolm appeared in the kitchen.  
  
I gave him his breakfast and he thanked me endlessly for it and for cleaning the apartment, saying he was always meaning to, but never found the time.  
  
I smiled and excused myself from the table, telling him that I needed to get ready for work.  
  
In truth however, I didn't need to be there until twelve, but I needed to think over what had just happened.  
  
I stepped into my room and fell down on my bed. Staring up at the ceiling I began to remember the old Matt. The old Matt, I liked him so much more than this new one I'd met today. The old Matt used to take me out to the ice- cream truck and insist on paying even when I'd been given some money. He would take me swimming and forget about his friends who wanted to go out with him as well, saying he would much rather go with me.  
  
Something had happened though. I had no idea what, but that Matt, the Matt I'd loved, well love might have been too strong a word, I had only been young after all. But the Matt I cared about had seemingly changed over night, and I didn't like it one bit.  
  
Finished! Hope you all like, and please review as soon as ff.net lets us again! Love White Lily 


	2. Suprises

This is kind of a lead in chapter to something that will hopefully be a lot better than this. The disclaimer is in first chapter.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
It was eleven and I was finally walking home from work. It had been an eventful night to say the least.  
  
My shift had started at seven and lasted the usual five hours.  
  
The first day I got here I'd applied for the job. I'd just got off the bus I'd caught to Odaiba and the first thing I saw as I stepped off the bus was the advertisement for a waitress.  
  
I'd walked in and asked to see the manager and ten minutes later I'd walked out with the job.  
  
So far I'd only worked a couple of shifts there as I was still at school and was still getting large amounts of homework every night, but I was enjoying the work all the same.  
  
Tonight though, I didn't quite know what to make of the past events.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I'd got to work a couple of minutes before my shift was due to start.  
  
The restaurant had already been open for an hour so some people already inhabited the tables.  
  
I walked straight through to the back, hung my jacket up and slipped my apron on over my simple uniform. The uniform consisted of a white blouse and a black skirt or trousers. I had to wear my hair up because of hygiene regulations, so I had brushed it all up into a ponytail and pushed a few grips into it to hold the stray pieces in place.  
  
As soon as I had secured my apron in place the bell rang on the counter. Putting on a smile I walked out to the front of the restaurant to serve the people who had jus walked in.  
  
I walked through the swinging doors and realised who it was ringing the bell.  
  
"Matt?" I questioned, smiling at him.  
  
I watched as his eyes flickered up to mine, still as blue and impossible to read as they always were.  
  
I looked to his left and saw a very pretty girl attached to his arm, I quirked my eyebrows questioning this. She wasn't the girl he'd been with that morning. This girl had long dark hair, a pale complexion and was wearing a short black skirt and bright red, revealing top.  
  
The girl from the morning had been blonde.  
  
Walking forward, I went through the normal routine, asking them if I could take their coats and if they'd reserved a table.  
  
Matt was about to open his mouth when my boss strode through the doors and walked up to him, greeting him like an old friend.  
  
I stepped back out of their way, still wanting to question why Matt appeared to have changed girlfriends in the space of a few hours.  
  
He turned to me.  
  
"Don't worry Sora, Matt here, has a table reserved with us. Quite the old romantic he is, aren't you mate!" He grinned, clapping a none to happy looking Matt on the shoulder.  
  
He smiled at my boss, though his eyes didn't show what his mouth was showing. They remained on me, watching me as this new girl hung on to his arm, laughing at every one of the jokes that came up in their conversation. And the manager attempted to steer them towards the back of the restaurant.  
  
He finally relented and allowed himself to be steered towards the best table in the restaurant.  
  
I watched as he pulled out a chair for this girl and then sat down himself.  
  
My manager then turned and started to walk towards me.  
  
"You can take their order now, Sora."  
  
"Sure." I said, breaking away from the gaze that was on me still and reaching into my pocket, producing a small note pad and pen.  
  
I walked over to the table, smiled at them both and asked to take their order.  
  
"We'll have two chicken meals, with vegetables and chocolate cake for desert." Matt stated without looking up or consulting his date. I looked at the girl, but she seemed too interested in catching Matt's attention to notice me looking at her.  
  
I shook my head and walked off, writing down their order and pinning it up on the board before walking off to attend to another table.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I stepped down off the curb and crossed the empty street. I hadn't taken them their order as I'd been assigned the task of looking after the new customers that had walked trough the door that night.  
  
But at ten o'clock the couple had stood up, the girl furiously flirting with Matt and grabbing hold of his hand as he took out his wallet and put down some money.  
  
I'd been tending to an old couple as they stood up  
  
***Flashback***  
  
I had just finished taking their order when he stood up, his date following his suit. Walking back towards the kitchen I pinned up the order and headed towards the kitchen to finish washing the pots so I wouldn't have as much to do when the restaurant closed at eleven.  
  
I'd just reached the doors when I felt someone grab the top of my arm, they quickly turned me round and lead me through a different door before I could even tell them to get off me.  
  
As they let go of my arm I turned to face them, ready to shout at whomever had just dragged me down here, but once again I was unable to talk first.  
  
"You came back, why?" The voice asked.  
  
I looked up and saw him, his gaze on me, not blinking and still not showing any kind of emotion.  
  
"Your dad just thought it would be good for me to stay here for a while." I answered, avoiding his eyes.  
  
He still seemed to have an effect on me, even now.  
  
"You remember who I am then?" I questioned.  
  
"Of course I remember." He said, making like he was going to take a step towards me, but then thought better of it standing completely still were he was.  
  
I watched him as he stood there, apparently thinking what to say next.  
  
"Listen, I really would love to catch up with you again, but not now okay, unless it's important I'm working." I looked up at him and I could feel myself falling for him all over again.  
  
I closed my eyes, trying to block out all thoughts and emotions entering my head. Opening them again I saw his retreating back going through the door.  
  
"Matt." I called.  
  
He stopped but refused to turn round.  
  
"I'll see you at home, okay." I stated. And with that he walked out of the doors, took his date by the arm and walked through the double doors into the howling wind.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
I couldn't remember how long I'd stood there, watching the spot were he'd walked out of the restaurant, but I suddenly seemed to regain my senses and I made my way back to the kitchen were I spent the rest of my night.  
  
The wind had started to pick up around me now, ignoring my plea for it to calm before I had to walk the eleven blocks back to my new residence.  
  
I pulled my jacket up around me trying to block out the cold.  
  
I had two more blocks to go before I finally could get out of the cold and slip into my bed with a nice hot water bottle and my favourite book.  
  
I knew it would be late when I got in, but I found it difficult to sleep before I'd curled up and entered the world of fantasy that a good book created for me.  
  
Picking up my pace I turned the corner that lead to my new home.  
  
No lights were on as I walked up the steps to the apartment, but I could hear soft music playing as I entered the hallway.  
  
I slipped off my shoes and made my way down the hallway towards my room, avoiding the creeks with carefully placed steps so as not to wake anyone. Although I did suspect that Malcolm was probably already awake, working on something to do with the television station where he worked.  
  
I slipped past his room unheard and into mine, turning on the lights as I closed the door behind me.  
  
I changed into an old shirt that had once belonged to my dad, flicked the light off and climbed under the covers on my bed.  
  
Picking up the book on the table next to me I switched my bedside light on and began to read, letting the adventures of the characters become real and the faint noises down the hallway become distant and distorted.  
  
As time progressed I became increasingly lost in my book and slowly slipped into my dream world.  
  
  
  
Please review and be nice, that means no flames!  
  
Love White lily 


	3. Resolution

Ok I'm so sorry to anyone who has been waiting for me to update this story, I can't believe it's been a year since I last did! Yikes, well I really hope this makes up for it. Please read and review (  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It had been another week since I'd seen Matt at the restaurant, and I was beginning to grow paranoid.  
  
I'd heard Malcolm talking on the phone to someone expressing his concerns that he was seeing less and less of Matt that usual.  
  
Was it me? Was he hiding out of the way to escape from seeing me? If that was the case then why? I mean I hadn't done anything wrong that I could think of, well apart from avoiding him for six years but it was me that was obsessed with him, not the other way round so he really shouldn't be that upset. Right?  
  
Well apparently he was. I sighed as I washed the pots in the sink. I seemed to be doing it a lot, but Malcolm was always at work and Matt. Well I didn't think he'd be doing dishes when he wasn't home for more than an hour at a time.  
  
Why was he like this anyway? I mean from what I'd seen and what I'd been told he wasn't a family person before I came and had definitely taken on the role of the angst-ridden teenager very well, but what on earth had possessed him to become so detached from the people who cared about him.  
  
I wasn't self-centred enough to claim that responsibility, but I was still paranoid about my effect on the already strained family of two.  
  
I went back to concentrating on the dishes but after only a few seconds of doing so my mind had already wandered back to the troubled teenager. He hadn't even come home for his 18th birthday. Malcolm had gone out and bought him a cake and a new set of music for his guitar and had even come home early from work to celebrate and the ungrateful bastard hadn't even showed up!  
  
I threw the dishrag down and let out a frustrated scream. That was it! I was sick and tired of obsessing over the boy and his cruel actions towards me his father and apparently the numerous girls he was seeing.  
  
I was going to talk to him the next time he stepped through that door, I didn't care whether he had one of those sluts on his arm, I was going to get him to come clean about his attitude.  
  
This resolution lasted a good few hours leaving the young girl scowling as she cleaned the house once more, but when the source of her irritation burst through the front door looking ready to murder someone it faded quite dramatically.  
  
Stopping mid-step as he glared at her and then practically ran into his room slamming the door with such force that it echoed about the apartment and turning on his music, Sora suddenly didn't feel very much like confronting him.  
  
Turning herself to head back into the kitchen for cover from his mood she changed her mind half way there. This was Matt and as sharp and hurtful as his tongue had undoubtedly grown he wouldn't hurt her. There was no way he'd changed that much and she knew it. Turning back around and filled with the same passion and energy as before she walked up to his door and banged on it.  
  
The only reply to come from the room was the sound of the music being turned up even louder than before.  
  
Rolling her eyes she opened the door anyway and walked into the room over to the stereo and turned the volume down to a minimum.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Growled a voice from the far corner of the room.  
  
"Turning that racket down?" She replied. "I want to talk to you."  
  
"Well I don't want to talk to you." He stated.  
  
"Matt, you sound just like a spoiled child."  
  
"Don't call me that, it's Yamato to people I don't know or like."  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you? What did I do to earn you yelling at me like this?"  
  
He smiled a sick smile and turned back to his desk, back facing the fuming young girl.  
  
"Matt-"  
  
"Yamato."  
  
"Fine, Yamato. Tell me what's making you act like this."  
  
"I don't know what you mean."  
  
"You know full well what I mean!" She yelled marching over to his chair and spinning it round to face her. Placing her hands on the armrests she leant into him.  
  
"Tell me what happened to make you into such a jerk! You owe me that much!"  
  
"I owe you?" He replied in disbelief. "You're the one who blatantly refused to have anything to do with me for 6 years!"  
  
Oh for goodness sake Matt, sorry, Yamato. I was 8 years old and in love! I thought you and me were going to get married and have children. I'd even picked out my wedding dress much to the amusement of my mother! And then I saw you with that girl and well take a wild guess. I was hurt and didn't want to see you again and when I finally got over it I was embarrassed at being so naïve. But in case you hadn't noticed in your oh-so-frequent visits to your home I am here now." She finished, glowering at the teen.  
  
"You liked me?"  
  
"Oh come off it Yamato, you knew too well I liked you!"  
  
"Well maybe, but you didn't have to avoid me like the plague. I wanted to explain to you what had happened but every time I thought I'd have an opportunity you'd blow me off and you know that I hate that!"  
  
"Yeah I know okay and I felt bad, hell I even missed you." She smiled slightly. "But I was upset, okay and that is no reason to be acting like this now. What on earth happened to you? Where's the guy who used to sneak me out of piano lessons so I could play soccer and give me piggy back rides when I was tired?"  
  
He just shrugged and attempted to turn his chair back round. But Sora wasn't having it.  
  
"Yamato Ishida! Shrugging your shoulders is not a response!"  
  
"You sound like my dad."  
  
"I'm just trying to talk some sense into you."  
  
"By telling me not to shrug my shoulders?"  
  
"By telling you to open up and spill why you're being such a jackass!"  
  
"Sure, insult me and I'll tell you."  
  
"Yamato."  
  
"It's nothing, just decided to be the perfect teenager."  
  
"Why not try being the perfect son before you kill your dad through stress and worrying?"  
  
He laughed in response. "He's too busy at work to give a shit about my mood swings."  
  
"You know that's not true, he's trying but he's as private a person as you are and you know it. Maybe if you cut him some slack and tried to act like his son instead of some sex-crazed stranger then he'd be able to talk to you."  
  
"I'm not sex-crazed."  
  
"Oh sure because every normal teenage boy has slept with the entire female population of his town."  
  
"Not the entire population." He replied smugly. "Some of them are too ugly or fat."  
  
"Yamato! You know what fine! Be a world-class jerk, I don't care. Have a nice life!" She yelled, swung his chair round to face the desk and stormed out of the room back to her own.  
  
Any good? Anything resembling good? Lol, hope so anyway. Please review and be nice. Love white lily 


End file.
